Nothing compares to the sound of your voice
by Rockstello
Summary: Have to read it to find out


My names Alexandria Izzileta Owens.Im, at this moment...Officialy 12 years old.

But,this is just a Memory...I suppose,Thats what I'll call it..For the time being.

I have long bright red hair,and crystal green eyes and soft pale skin.

Im a Witch,Thus the "Owen" name..A family of Witches.

I have a sister Anna Owens,Shes 12,too...She,unlike me,has dark brown hair and chocolate eyes..That change colors like mine,from time to time.

Me and my sister live with our aunts,Charlie and Frances Owens.

There sisters too,just like me and Anna..

Me and my family our close,we get along quite funny.

Meaning...Were an odd batch of civilians.

Anyways...Im getting off track.

Im known for being kind hearted, But..I can get stubborn and mean at times.

But so on, I am a shy person..When it comes to some things.

Other than that,Im like a Butterfly..Wild and free.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hear theres a mysterious man living in that old haunted victorian house in the forest"

Someone spoke aloud to the rest of the Church,Kelly Prezo.

She was my age,but Richer...And preppish.

Anna opened her mouth to reply to Kelly,But the Church doors swung open to reveal a very pale man with black hair and dark eyes,And he wore a black trench cloak over a very old looking outfit with black boots.

Everyone in the church went silent and stared at him,Including me.

Aunt Charlie stood infront of everyone,and cleared her throat.

"May we help you,sir? I dont believe weve seen you before..." She spoke calmly.

"no..I dont need help,I just wanted to come to.._Church_" Something about the way he spoke...It was quite,odd and Mysterious.

"Well...Take a seat,then" Aunt Frances spoke before Aunt Charlie.

The man made his way towards the front where Myself and Anna were,and took the seat situated right behind me.

Anna looked at me before shooting her head up at Aunt Frances as she made her way infront of me and Anna.

"Anna,Pay attention" Anna nodded and looked at the ground.

As my Aunts walked around to get money from donaters,I turned to Kelly who had to sit next to the Mysterious guy...Well,She sat on her Dads lap now.

"what are you looking at,Owens?" I smiled at her as Anna joined me.

"You..duhh,dont be so stupid..Prezo" Kellys Dad rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Girls,if your going to start..Take it outside,and away from us mature adults" Kelly smirked and got up,expecting us to follow..But ended up walking past the Mysterious guy who shot his eyes up at her,which scared her because she quickly ran out the Church building.

"should we follow her? I mean..Its not nice to make her go outside in the dark alone" I tried to reason with Anna.

"Nope,let her wait" Anna responded.

- - - - - - -

After the Praying and all,Church was let out..Everyone but Me,Anna and my Aunts,the Preacher and the Myserious guy left.

I hopped out the seat and Anna followed,just as a wet Kelly stormed back into the Church. "Owens! How dare you,Look at me!" I looked at her oddly and tilted my head.

"im looking,but I see no difference,Prezo!" Kelly let out a scream and ran towards me.

She was about to takel me,but Anna pushed her back.

"Leave my sister alone!" I watched as Anna and Kelly glared at eachother before breaking it up.

"stop it you two,Kelly..Just go home!" She glared at me but seeing my serious face she left.

"You girls are such trouble makers! Do me and Frances got to teach you both a leason?" Aunt Charlie started...But me and Anna shook our heads.

"No,Aunt Charlie.." She nodded before we all looked over at the Mysterious guy who made his way towards us.

I watched as he stopped infront of Aunt Charlie, Me & Anna besides her.

"ma'am,Im Bliss Tepes..At your service" He took aunt Charlies hand and kissed it..

I stared at them,I dont know why..But I couldnt help but let my lips part slightly as I tilted my head and stared..Anna caught this and looked at them as well,Her eyes went wide.

"thats so gross!" She exclaimed,catching the mans attention..He obviously didnt notice us next to Aunt Charlie while 'talking' to her.

"oh,are these..Your children?" He stared at Anna,and didnt bother to look at me.

"no! Theyre my nieces,they live with me and my sister Frances" He nodded.

"Ahh,I see" He finally looked at me..But I looked away.

After I felt his eyes shift away from me I looked back,only to see him smirking at Aunt Charlie.

"Beautiful young girls" He commented,his eyes locking with mine..

"Yes,Theyre like there Mother..Anna the oldest,Alexandria the Youngest" Charlie replied.

I shifted slightly as he stared at me more before grabbing Anna's hand.

"im tired..Can we go home,pweaze?" She giggled.

"Yeah,Can we go home..Pweazeee?" She exclaimed to our Aunts who now stood next to eachother,Me & Anna pouted slightly.

"pweeeeaaaazeee?" They rolled there eyes.

"Fine,Mr.Tepes...Care to join us?" The man,Bliss Tepes,Nodded.

"Of course,i'd be delighted!" As they all made conversations me and Anna took head starters home.

We got there fast,and made our ways to our room.

I jumped on my bed, Anna on hers.

I didnt need to change,I'd simply sleep in my Church gown...That was mainly a night gown..Only,not see through.But still comfortable.

I pulled the covers over my waist and leant back against the pillow,Anna was already asleep.

I could hear the grown ups down stairs...Conversing,and having a good time.

As I laid more comfortably on my bed,Images of the Mysterious Mister Tepes filled my mind.

The way it felt when his eyes were on me,Perfect...

I began to fall asleep,But not before shaking his images out my head and replacing them with events that may happen tomorrow.

And then,I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.


End file.
